


Battle

by MadMax03



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMax03/pseuds/MadMax03
Summary: A look into Alex's struggle with depression, starting from her childhood, and ending now, as an adult.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Kudos: 17





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> No TW really apply, as there is no explicit mention of anything but it will talk about struggling with "it" (depression).

It started tiny, when she was young, a child.

She sometimes couldn't find the energy to clean her side of the room. It drove her mom crazy but it's not like she did it on purpose. She simply didn't have the energy to clean it.

Then it grew, as she became a preteen.

There were days she couldn't feel anything and days where the littlest extra noise would make her snap at somebody and everybody. 

She no longer cleaned her bed.

It kept growing and growing, never stopping, always overwhelming.

Sometimes she smiled and laughed and others her face didn't budge at a joke she would normally be rolling on the floor laughing at. Sometimes an action would go over her but other times she'd snap hard and fast and not apologize.

It grew worse when Kara came and quickly took her family's adoration. It wasn't Kara's fault, she couldn't help being the center of attention. And Alex knew she needed it, the attention. Crash landing onto another planet must have been overwhelming and Alex tried her best to be supportive, though she couldn't help but be jealous at times. Over time, that jealousy turned to blank accepting.

Then her father disappeared and that was the final straw for her. She broke, and the water that her dam had been holding back came crashing down onto her and those around her. She stopped going out with her friends. Stopped talking to her mother. Stopped living. She just wanted to be left alone in her sorrow and sadness. Unfortunately for her, her sister had other ideas.

Everyday Kara woke her up with a bright smile and every morning Alex told her to "Fuck off Kara, I'm too tired for this right now." And every day Kara just shook her head and told her to get up, "breakfast is already ready." 

Eliza also tried to bring her daughter's spirits up by having frequent movie nights and ice cream Sundays. She always made sure that Alex knew that she was there for her but nothing seemed to be working, Alex seemed to be getting more and more apathetic. Until eventually, Eliza mentioned therapy.

It happened during a sunny Sunday afternoon, a day where Alex was feeling a little bit better. Eliza mentioned it offhandedly while they were washing the dishes. Alex at first was shocked and promptly refused, "nothing is wrong with me." But as the days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and summer to autumn Alex finally relented.

By no means did it "cure" her or give her complete peace but it did give her a new sense of calm and control, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

And now it is smaller, not completely gone but something more manageable, as she is an adult.

There are days she can smile and laugh with ease and true happiness. But there are still days (and nights) where all she can do is stare blankly at a wall. However, those days are not spent alone. Kelly is with her, as is Kara and J'onn and even Eliza, whom she can text and call at any time for a little bit of comfort. 

So now, as an adult, Alex Danvers can now fight it, for now she knows she is no longer alone in the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are personally struggling with something, you can reach out to me (discord is emotistical#9511) or perhaps reach out to a friend. 
> 
> Remember, you are not alone. We're in this together.


End file.
